


cloudy skies

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cloud Watching, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Siblings, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soonyoung and jihoon are outside cloud watching.





	

soonyoung sits outside. he doesn't really know why. he just feels like having a tranquil atmosphere.

he hums a song. he stares at the sky. soonyoung just watches the clouds pass by silently.

"hyung?" a voice calls.

soonyoung already knows who it is. its his younger brother, jihoon. he'd be able to recognize his soft voice anywhere.

"yes?" the older doesn't look at the younger.

jihoon is silent for a few moments.

"dinners...ready." he's cautious. "are you okay? you seem tense."

soonyoung still doesn't look at his younger brother. "ah, im fine. ill be in sooner or later."

"im not eating until you do." jihoon sits around three feet away from him.

"...you shouldn't wait for me. go eat." soonyoung says, eyes gazing at jihoon.

"i want to wait for you." jihoon replies.

"fine." soonyoung goes back to staring at the clouds.

he feels him inching closer. in a few silent moments, jihoons head is on his shoulder.

soonyoung tenses up but immediately relaxes.

soonyoung is not okay and jihoon knows it. both boys are enrolled in a performing arts school. soonyoung is the head choreographer. jihoon is the head composer.

they're both stressed out and they know it. they're both carrying more significant titles than half of the teachers there.

jihoon often sees soonyoung practicing in the dance room at indecent hours of the night. and the latter sees jihoon in his studio until indecent hours.

both people remain silent. that is, until soonyoung wraps his arms around jihoons petite body and pulls him into his lap.

jihoon gasps out in surprise when his brothers arms are around him in a back hug. he pulls the smaller against his chest and rests his chin on the youngers head. he simply smiles, inhaling in the scent of strawberries.

it might be silent, but sometimes silence is all you need to understand each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i love it ok bye


End file.
